The run away
by netanyar
Summary: America and Maxon can't be together because of King Clarkson. They come up with one of their best and worst ideas ever. Will something force them to face the problem that they were avoiding. Will the couple be happy? Read to find out!


**Something I thought of the other day.**

 **Hope you like.**

There was a knock on the door and chocolate brown eyes peeked through.

"America we need to talk about something." He looked really worried and sad. He walked to my bed and I sat down next to him.

"Maxon what's wrong." He took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"My father really doesn't approve of you and he is forcing me to send you home." My head fell into his chest and some tears came out. I didn't think I would be saying it now and in these conditions.

"But I love you Maxon." He pulled me closer and said "Say that again please." I can just picture his grin. "I love you Maxon Scheave." He lifted my chin and our lips touched. So soft and gentle like I was glass. We broke the kiss when we realized that we had to breathe.

"That settles it then." He said

"What?"

"We run away and leave everything behind my father, the other girls, rebels, all our problems and start over. As a singer and a photographer."

"You're the prince soon to be king, you can't just run away."

"America I will never fully be king as long as my father is alive and I liked the idea of being king but to be honest any life with you and my camera is better than this live."

"Are you sure." I said

"Yes, we run away and become what we want to and not what we have to."

"I love you Maxon Scheave and I have a plan, probably one of my worst bad ideas ever."

We started planning immediately. We were going to run away during the next rebel attack. I snuck a maid's uniform and a gardener's uniform into my room and hid it. Maxon wrote a letter for his mom and hid it somewhere only his mom would find. I wrote letters to my family and asked Lucy that if anything ever happens to me she is not allowed to open them and she should send them to my family. I had five letters ready for Lucy, Mary, Anne, Aspen and Marlee that we were safe. It was only a waiting game now. Maxon and I spent a lot of time close to my room for when the alarm went off.

"I love you America." He said kissing my hand.

"I love you too Max-." I couldn't finish because the alarm went off.

"It's time." He said.

We ran to my room and took out the uniforms. We quickly got dressed not even looking at each other. I took the cap and tried to hide my hair as best I could because my hair stood out from miles away. Maxon put on a gardeners hat because his blond hair is very easy to see too. I grab the letters for my friends and Maxon grabbed a bag with some money and clothes.

"Ready." He said

"Ready when you are." I said. He gave me a quick peck and we ran. We ran to the kitchen because the staff's rooms are there and we were going to escape there because of the delivery gate. We got there and it was it was a mess but it was surprisingly empty. We ran down the hall of the staff rooms and I slipped the letters under their doors. I'm going to miss them but I know I will be happy with Maxon. We ran to the delivery gate and squeezed through.

"You would think that if we could get through the gate so easily rebels could to." Maxon said and shook his head.

"Just run we can talk about the Palace security later." I Started running faster.

"Luckily we didn't run into rebels yet." He said

"If you keep talking and not running we might run into them your highness."

"Not your Highness anymore, I'm a free man now." He said and I started laughing a bit. We ran for a long time before we started walking. I was out of breathe and Maxon was too.

"What now since you didn't want to tell me what happens after we escape." I said. We started grinning.

"Well it's still a surprise and we need to find a bus." He said and I sighed.

"So how is the Ex Prince feeling." I said

"So free and in love." He grabbed my waist and kissed me.

We took a bus for about thirty minutes. We stopped then walked for about five minutes and then he blindfolded me.

"Maxon is this really necessary."

"Absolutely." He kiss my cheek and took the blindfold off. We were standing in front of a house. It was perfect. Not large and fancy. Just big enough and simply.

"Maxon you didn't really buy a house for us." I said still shocked

"I did and since we are getting married tomorrow we have to have somewhere to stay." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Married tomorrow." I said

"Yes it will be simple like you like but it will only be us at the wedding and a priest that I trust." I kissed him before he could say anything else.

"I know you would like to have your family there I would love to have my mother there but it's a sacrifice we have to make to be together."

"I know as long as we are together I am happy." I kissed him and we walked in. The house was simple inside. He did exactly what I would have done. We explored the house because Maxon hasn't really seen it either except for some pictures. There were extra rooms for if we have kids one day and there was our room. Grey walls and a blue bed. It was absolutely perfect. Maxon was perfect.

We both got changed and went to bed. He told me that the priest will be coming to our house tomorrow and that I had a wedding dress in our closet but I should wait till tomorrow. We fell asleep in each other's arms. I felt so safe and happy.

 **Any suggestions.**

 **Hope you liked**


End file.
